


Rinzler's Master

by Oft



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu gives Rinzler new orders to retrieve the Flynns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinzler's Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was my VERY FIRST fic for this fandom done back in 2010. My writing has come a long way!

Rinzler waited. He stood at one end of the table, looking down, watching the pattern of lights under the glass that were the control panel for . . . he didn't even know. As many cycles as this room existed, he still didn't know what it was. So he stood, his breath rasped painfully under his helmet, and he waited.

No sound betrayed Clu's presence as the program grabbed the back of Rinzler's neck and shoved him forward. Rinzler knew why he was angry, and knew what was coming; he wasn't afraid though. Clu's anger always brought brief pain followed with waves of ecstasy both. Clu snapped off the back of Rinzler's plates near his tailbone, and drew down the fabric beneath. He lifted up from the table a little bit without thinking, and was rectified immediately, Clu's hand ramming his head down again, and his helmet crashed against the glass, cracking it.

He stay put while Clu dug his fingers into Rinzler's flesh, simultaneously stripping any barrier from his own body. The fingers dug in and worked their way between his buttocks before shoving forward, opening him. His ragged gasps turned into brief rasps of hissing pain, but Clu ignored him.

Clu's mind was elsewhere at the moment, flooded with the red of rage and disappointment that he had lost the Flynns. Both of them, gone to the outlands. Rinzler was going to take the brunt of his anger tonight; he was used to the treatment and never once protested.

His member was hard already, anticipating the thrust as he pulled his fingers away from Rinzler. Clu could have swore he heard a small whine from the program in front of him, and smirked. He leaned forward over Rinzler's back, curling his hand forward between Rinzler's chest and the glass. His other fingers stroked the back of one bare leg, alternating between feathery light touches and digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise. The head of his rod just barely tapped at Rinzler's opening, rubbing slightly, forcing Rinzler's attention to the spot.

"You're going to make it your ONLY order from this cycle on that you are to retrieve the Maker's identity disk, and kill him. Understood?"

Rinzler nodded once, then thrust back. Clu slid inside, then thrust himself in to the hilt the rest of the way, feeling Rinzler tighten around him, painful hisses and growls coming from the helmet. He withdrew and slammed forward again, using his grip on the program for leverage. Rinzler's growl picked up pitch with each new thrust Clu forced into him, fingers trying to grasp at any leverage against the polished tabletop as his body was shoved forward with each stroke. He could hear Clu's breathing against the side of his helmet, accompanied by breathy gasps that deepened in tone as his pace picked up. Rinzler's hips were ground against the table edge uncomfortably, but the pain from Clu's use of him lessened, finally wending into pleasure. He started to pant underneath the helmet as well, and Clu smirked that dangerous, sly, beautiful smile of his when he heard Rinzler's voice change. Rinzler's body clamped down around Clu's hard rod, and Clu pounded forward as hard as he could manage, feeling the buildup of energy in his body finally burst forward.

Rinzler felt his code reorder as Clu's new command took hold, then he was lost in a blur of light as the energy exchange hit. Rinzler was vaguely aware of Clu slumping across his back, languidly thrusting a couple more times before pulling out.

Hands grabbed Rinzler's helmet and turned it to face Clu.

"Now go. Flush him out." Clu stood and redressed himself, leaving Rinzler to recover from their coupling.


End file.
